Wandering alone
by theCourier06
Summary: The lone wanderer has been through all the capital wasteland has to offer so he wanders into the mojave then the divines summon him to be there champion
1. Prolouge

Wandering alone

Chapter 1

After the attack on project purity and the sacrifice of Gabriel Arthur (the lone wanderer) it seems like the capital wasteland has returned to normal. While Gabriel Arthur is in a coma all the major settlements in the wastes have sent representatives to a meeting held in GNR.

Elder Lyons was the first to speak. He said "I would like to address a concern with the enclave still out there we may not have the men and resources to stand alone we may need to band together".

Then Wernher said "That is not for me to decide I must speak with my lord." Then Harkness said "I agree with elder Lyons because we can supply more soldiers to help secure the wastes but we need more armor and weapons"

Then Lucas Simms said "The people of megaton can make do by ourselves .Like we have done for 3 generations." Then Red said "If we don't fight anyone no one will try and hurt us." Then Maccready said "The only munggo I'll talk to is Gabriel. But he's dead so you can all go to fucking hell." Then everyone started fighting about who gets what in the alliance, if Gabriel's really dead or if he's being held hostage by the brotherhood of steel.

Meanwhile Fawkes stands by the unconscious body of Gabriel Arthur. While changing his bed sheets, he muttered "Wake up soon dear friend the wasteland needs you to lead them from this dark time." Then Gabriel sat up then said "Hey buddy long time no see" Then Fawkes gave him a huge bear hug. Then Gabriel said "whoa what happened it's like I fucking died" Then Fawkes replied with tears he said "You almost did my friend." Gabriel then tried to get up but as he got to his feet he collapsed.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 2

Scribes rushed to his aid then ushered Fawkes out of the room. They ran X-rays and other tests on him. The tests reviled that Gabriel's internal organs are suffering from advanced radiation poison and his bones are melting from the radiation as well. As the scribes assessed the situation one scribe spoke his name was Scribe Rothschild and he said "Bring him to the Lab transplanting his organs may save his life."

Then without question the other scribes put Gabriel's body on a gurney and brought him to the Lab through the outer courtyard entrance. They set up a makeshift operating table besides the former stand of liberty prime. And when they finally got there they began 48 hours of intense surgery. They immediately transferred him back to the medical room where he used to stay before the operation after his condition stabilized. The operation put Gabriel in a coma for 8 weeks but when he regained his consciousness he lost all his memory of himself and where he was and who they were. The Scribes tried to bring back his memories through therapy and medications but they didn't make any progress.

For the whole month people who Gabriel knew visited, butFawkes was there every day trying to remind him of his great deeds. But despite his efforts Gabriel just nodded politely at him but he always said "I'm sorry but you're wasting your time I can't remember anything."

Then one day a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes who was on the medical bed adjacent to him woke up she walked towards him and said "Hey thanks for doing what you did you saved us all. And about what you said before the mission yes I love you to." But Gabriel's only reply was "I remember you. "Then he passed out all of a sudden


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day he woke up the scribe assigned as his caretaker ran some tests and after an endless amount of tests the scribe finally said to him "You seem fine. It almost seems like you were never dead." The scribe who was assigned to guard him was male, 6"2 tall had a strong build was Caucasian with black hair with a military cut. Then the scribe laughed for a few minutes, seeing it didn't amuse his patient he looked at a transcript then he said "You may want to sit for this." Then Gabriel sat up and then Scribe read for his clip board "Gabriel Arthur clinically dead at 12:10 Am September 30 2277. Gabriel Arthur died after a failed attempt to transplant most of his internal organs because of multiple organ failures due to lethal exposure to radiation. Then head surgeon Scribe Rothschild used the experimental cellular regeneration serum, which lead to the revival of the subject at 12:50 Am. The subject has shown muscle mass increase in size as well as with the other organs thus increasing his endurance."

Then the scribe grabbed a folder from the table beside Gabriel's bed then he read "The cellular regeneration serum worked on the first human test subject while all animal trials showed same results which were the seizers that all the animals experienced. This conclusion is derived from the fact that the serum works at a cellular level reprogramming the cells to repair the damaged cells at a faster pace. Because of this wounds heal faster and the graver wounds that would normally never heal would be gone in a few hours. However because of this the cells generate more heat than they need to which in turn causes increased core temperature which would lead to black outs and as motioned earlier seizers. Subject also had his skeleton removed because his skeleton was crushed by the newly enhanced muscles and internal organs. His skeleton was then replaced with a metal endoskeleton further increasing his endurance and strength. This also increased the subject's agility."

The scribe then put down the file then he said "Scribe Rothschild told me that as soon as you wake up you are to report to him. He's at the lab I'll guide you to him." Gabriel nodded as a response. Then he got up then he said "Can I get some clothes first. If I know Rothschild the last thing he'd want to see is a dude in a medical gown saying sup" The scribe laughed at the inside joke then left to acquire some clothes. While the scribe was gone Gabriel then thought to himself "Who are these people, Who's scribe Rothschild , where am I, who was the girl the other day and what did she mean by yes I love you to." But the question that really bothered him was "who am I".

A few minutes of pondering his questions then the scribe returned and with him were a merc grunt outfit and a pair tortiseshell sunglass. The scribe handed these to him and said "These were what you normally wore besides your armor."

Then Gabriel stood up and put the clothes on then said "do you know how I was like before the accident." The scribe replied " Well you grew up in a vault. Left the Vault when you were 19 causes your father left as well. By the way I'm Scribe Allen Mitchell I'll be your supervisor."

Then as Allen tried to speak an elderly man in purple robes accompanied by an entourage of people entered the room. When everyone was in the room the elderly man was spoke "Well you see he is alive and well. Now to discuss the reason we are all here."

Then a bald man pulled out a disc then set it on the floor then the disc projected a power plant. The old man spoke again "This is a power plant that was spotted west of evergreen mills. The more intriguing feature of this power plant is that it wasn't there last week. This is proof that the Enclave has breached our borders. Our scouts have found more structures like this and minor settlements across the wasteland are going dark. What other proof do you need? The Enclave is preparing an attack on the wasteland within our borders, or we may be under attack already. We need to band together and fight."

Despite his compelling argument the other people seemed less interested in an alliance with the old man than when they had entered the room.

Then Gabriel stood up then he said "I don't know you people but I have a feeling that I did know all of you before the accident. But the old man is right." Gabriel looked to the old man to see if he was insulted but he seemed to ignore the remark about his age.

Then Gabriel continued "If we don't stand we will all die no other possible conclusion. We may still fall if we stand together but think of what others will ask the day we fought the battle where will you be, cowering under a rock, or fighting to defend what little we already posses and cherish our homes, our land and more importantly our future."

Gabriel let them ponder what he said then after 5 minutes of silence an African American man in a radiator duster spoke "I speak on behalf of the people of megaton. We do not wish to fight for this doesn't concern us."

Then Gabriel's heart sank. Then the black man spoke again "However our ancestors were selfish as a result we are here suffering for their mistakes. I will not make that same mistake." Then he turned around and said "Everyone who will join in the fight for our future or is willing to die for that same future raise your fist in the air."

Then everyone raised their fists in the air. Then the elderly man said "Then that's settled we ride for war."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the meeting the elderly man and his entourage left the room. Gabriel stood there pondering what he has gotten him and all the people who just pledged their lives to a cause he only just discovered.

He thought to himself "am I really ready to lead them to war.' But something inside him said "These people believe in you why don't you start as well."

And with that he got of his bed then he started walking towards the door but as he was to open the door the door swung open and the scribe Allan came in the room then seeing Gabriel on his feet he said "You shouldn't be on your feet your body hasn't gotten use to the enhancements." Gabriel said in reply "You heard the old man there's a war and we need every able bodied trooper to fight if there's even the smallest chance of winning."

Then an elderly man in red robes came in to the room followed by the same girl blonde girl. The elderly man said "I agree with you we do need the men but what if you just collapsed on the field because your body couldn't handle the stress"

Gabriel saw his point then he sat down then the elderly man spoke again "The serum may have granted you many abilities but it also has too many unknowns so I have decided to inject you with this." He pulled out a needle which held a red liquid then he approached Gabriel.

Gabriel immediately bolted up then said "Who are you to decide what happens to me." He then attempted to punch the elderly man in the face but the blonde girl saw what he was doing and immediately went in between Gabriel and the elderly man then she tried to defuse the situation.

Seeing this Gabriel lowered his fist then the blonde girl spoke saying "Were just trying to help. We don't want to hurt you."

Gabriel then sat on his bed then gave the elderly man his arm then the elderly man left the room grumbling how he should thank him for saving his life.

Then Allan spoke he said "That was the most pissed off I've ever seen Rothschild. You have guts my friend and in my book that makes you badass."

He then picked up some charts beside Gabriel's bed then said "Well see yah I need to set you up with a training schedule so you can get back in the game ASAP God knows we'll need you."

Then he left the room leaving Gabriel and the blonde girl alone. Gabriel fiddled with his pockets then after a few minutes of awkward silence the blonde girl said "How are you feeling." Gabriel replied saying "Besides not knowing who the fuck I am, and well if I have any family or friends out there I'm pretty fine." Then the blonde girl said "Can you remember anything at all."

Gabriel replied saying "I remember my name, favorite color, date of birth and that my mom's dead, besides that my minds a blank slate." The blonde girl pursed her lips then said "My name's Sarah, I was your friend before the accident." Then Gabriel said using his charm and wit "It's nice to meet your acquaintance. Can you tell anything about me before the accident?"

Sarah was about to answer but her radio buzzed then she said "Maybe another time." Gabriel then pretending to be hurt "That's too bad, but yah I understand." Sarah taking pity on him said "Meet me at the mess hall at around 8 pm sharp." With that she left the room.

Gabriel then got up then exited the room. He immediately bumped into a guy peeping by his door.

He was around the same height as Gabriel; he was well built and had an Elvis Presley style haircut.

Gabriel immediately said "Sorry, Do you know where the restroom is." Then the guy said it's down the hall first right." Gabriel thanked him but he felt a strange familiarity with the stranger.

The stranger noticed him staring then said "Dude don't you remember me." Then Gabriel replied by shaking his head.

The stranger then said "Well that's kinda sad but never mind that names butch and by the high five." Butch raised his hand up then Gabriel high fived his hand.

Gabriel confused asked "What's the high five for." Butch answered enthusiastically saying "That my friend is for scoring that fine piece of ass that just left your room, now let's get some lunch."


End file.
